


When Wash met Tucker

by George_Benji



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Trans Lavernius Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: When Wash met Tucker he became a father, a husband and a better person.





	When Wash met Tucker

When Wash met Tucker, he was five months pregnant and four months single. Wash didn't immediately register that Tucker would be the love of his life, the best thing to ever happen to him… In fact, it took about four months for them to start dating.

 

The story of how they started dating was… funny to say the least. Tucker's water broke at one am, his roommates, Church and Caboose, were passed out and Tucker wanted to let them rest. With Church healing from two broken ribs, and Caboose being a heavy sleeper, Tucker called Washington in a panic.

 

Washington sped over to Tucker's house and rushed up to Tucker's apartment to escort him to the car. Tucker's contractions hadn't started yet and he worried. The car ride was anxiety filled but that didn't stop the two from chatting.

 

Wash reassured Tucker that his child was okay and it was probably normal for contractions to take an hour or longer to start. Tucker thanked Wash for how supportive he’d been through the duration of his pregnancy. Tucker told Wash that he didn't think he'd have been able to make it through without Wash. 

 

As the two of them walked into the hospital, Tucker told Wash that he wanted Washington to be in his life as more than a friend. That was the moment they had officially become boyfriends.

 

After Junior was born, Church and Caboose moved out and Wash was able to move in. Junior took Church and Caboose’s old room.

 

Fatherhood was not something Wash thought he would ever be going through. He was going on 32 and realizing that he was a second father to Junior was more startling than a call at 1 am from your best friend about how his water broke.

 

Tucker was out of work, and had been for about the past year. For some reason, nobody wanted to hire a black, pregnant, gay, transgender man. Washington was working as a personal trainer at a gym across the city. 

 

Junior was a very loud, clingy and angry baby and was a constant source of stress for both Tucker and Wash. They worried that if they got a babysitter Junior would push them away, so Tucker had to constantly be with Junior. On occasion Wash would be off work for longer than just enough time to sleep, he would take Junior for a ride in his car (something an ex of his had done with his son) or just play with him while Tucker slept.

 

You would think the newborn phase is kind of long, but it really isn't. 

 

Within the fastest four months of Washington's life, Junior had gone from a cranky newborn to an angry baby. At one point, the two were able to catch Caboose and Church on a day they had off from university and they had Tucker’s old roommates babysit while they went out on a date.

 

Four more months, and Junior crawling and waddling around their apartment. Tucker had finally,  _ finally  _ been able to get a job. This meant Wash didn't need to put in as much overtime, but also that they needed a babysitter. Caboose and Church were too busy to be dependable and all of Tucker's old friends were too fucking stupid to be trusted with a child. So they had Wash’s friend Carolina babysit Junior.

 

Another four months, it was Wash and Tucker's one year anniversary and Junior's first birthday. By then, Junior had grown out of being angry and clingy to being talkative and active. He and Caboose had a blast hanging out.

 

A little while after Junior's first birthday, it was bring your kid to work day at Washington's gym. While it was a funny concept for a gym, and Wash had been working there for about four years, he’d only ever brought his cat in before. 

 

Tucker practically begged Wash to take Junior to the gym so Junior could burn some energy. There wasn't anything for a kid to do there, so Wash snuck Junior into a basketball lesson he was teaching. (All of the regulars and coworkers asked if Junior was really Washington's kid, one guy even went as far as to ask if Wash’s wife had cheated on him.) Junior loved the gym but wasn't old enough to really do anything there yet.

 

When Junior started elementary school was about the same time Washington proposed to Tucker. They didn't really care about the logistics and legality of marriage, considering Washington was 37 and Tucker was 33 it didn't have the young-couple-romance to it that either of them cared for anymore. The ultimate goal was that Washington would be able to adopt Junior. 

 

The fucking funniest thing to ever happen to Washington was on the day after the wedding, Tucker admitted that on Junior's birth certificate he'd lied and claimed Wash was Junior's father. The funnier part was when Wash recalled signing something but couldn't remember what it had been.

 

They'd gotten married for basically no reason, but whatever.

 

When Wash met Tucker he didn't think he had anything to gain, but holy shit how wrong was he.

 

When Tucker met Wash… he knew his life could only get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeyeyeyeeyeh. Y'all does this count as mpreg?


End file.
